nero_banefandomcom-20200214-history
LIFEBLOOD v3-615
The full text of LIFEBLOOD available to the public 24 March 615 Full Text LIFEBLOOD As our heart sends forth life into our bodies, so Ars sends forth his word into our spirits --Avandria suffering due to not following the Law of Ars-- All those who reject the Word of Ars suffers, all citizens of Sanguine Keep know this truth. Sadly, it takes suffering and pain for some misguided souls to come to this realization. While Ars provides bountifully for all those who accept Ars as their glorious leader, those in the shambles of Avandria are starving and rioting in the street. Where only the Word of Ars and Ars’ few Huntsmen are needed to keep the peace within the Keep, thousands of thugs, mercenaries, and malcontents are put into uniform to oppress, steal, and starve those who suffer within Avandria’s borders. Already, several enlightened individuals have petitioned the Mighty Ars for citizenship, which Ars has graciously accepted. --Spider Venom collection is increased-- Thanks to the leadership of Ars, the Spider Wranglers have been able to increase the amount of Spider Venom collected and preserved by 15%. The increased production provided by Ars will help replenish the supply used to rout the infantile attacks by Avandria, who attempted to steal food supplies from Ars this last month. Ars is honored by all the effort the citizens of Sanguine Keep do to show their thanks for the guidance of the illustrious Ars. --Preparations for Ars’ 600th Birthday Progress on Schedule-- For the last six centuries, this world has had the honor of being called the home of Ars. Next year has been declared a year of celebration, for Ars will celebrate his 600th year of rule. From the cradle, Ars has handed down judgement and justice to those who served him. He saw the corruption and evil of the nations around him and swore that he would stand against it. He wants to guide all towards peace and prosperity, and cares for each citizen. In preparation for the celebration, envoys with gifts have been sent to various communities that Ars feels has potential, to help prepare for the celebrations. --Defense Readiness reach all time high-- Time after time, the wayward souls of Orbb Tulshar, Valindell, and Avandria have attempted to disrupt the lives of the Fallen Marshes citizens by ruthlessly attacking and slaughtering any who get in their way. Thankfully, every unprovoked attack is repelled swiftly by the mighty Huntsmen, who patrol for invaders and protect the people of Ars. Ars has anticipated more disruptions in the future, especially during Ars’ birthday celebration, and Ars has helped the Huntsmen become even more powerful. With the blessing and protection Ars bestows, the citizens of the Sanguine Keep are more prepared to defend themselves from the savagery that the unenlightened seem to spread and delight in. --Elemental recruiters sow disloyalty towards Ars-- Emissaries from Water, Dream, and Order elementals have started showing up in villages within the Fallen Marshes, tempting citizen to betray their loyalty towards the Great Benefactor, Ars. These emissaries have failed to gain approval from Ars to solicit within the Ars’ realm. While properly documented “recruiters” are welcome to make their case to Ars first, and then the population at large, citizens should be warned of trespassers, who lie and promise falsehoods in exchange for loyalty. Should any creature approach a citizen offering an elemental boon, they should contact the nearest Huntsman for identity and documentation verification. Should they have proper documentation from Ars, every citizen is welcome to listen and choose for themselves. Any oath of loyalty not approved by Ars or his personal representative will be treated as treason. --OBITUARIES / PROMOTIONS-- *Gabriella Van De Laar died saving a puppy dog in an Avandria sneak attack. She has been promoted to Corporal in the Skeleton Crew due to her extreme loyalty to Ars. *Saveli Claes died fighting off a giant woods spider in defense of Ars. He will be promoted to Private in the Skeleton Crew if his body is ever recovered. *Bréanainn Siskind died defending an orphan in an Avandria sneak attack. He will be promoted to Private First Class in the Skeleton Crew. *Richard Herberts died betraying his people to Orbb Tulshar. He will be punished and his body will be controlled by the Zombie Squad. *Cian Haley was executed for the treasonous act of giving a water elemental a loyalty oath without the blessing of Ars. She will be punished and her body will be controlled by the Zombie Squad. *Pedr Moors died of unknown causes under suspicious circumstances. His body will be controlled by the Zombie Squad for a period of 1 year, after which he will be laid to rest due to the mercy of Ars. *Daniyah Brand was killed by Elven assassins intent on disrupting the birthday celebration preparations for Ars. Daniyah killed four elves before succumbing to their attacks. For her exemplary bravery in protecting the Sanguine Keep, she will be promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant in the Ghoul Brigade.